When nothing makes sense
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: No matter what people say, Los Santos IS a dream place. Right? WRONG. Trying to survive in this place with a psychopath constantly looming over you it's NOT dreamy at all. All i wanted was money to survive and i got under his grip because i was making a honest living...Such a GREAT place to live. Viva a Los Santos...RIGHT? Urghhhhhh


**When nothing makes sense**

* * *

This can be compared with the standard stories of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. To tell the truth, who is not in the wrong place at the wrong time when living in Los Santos?

Calisto is her name and in order to pay the shitty apartment, her stupid student loans and the basic supply of food and water humans needed to survive, she had to get three jobs. Even with those three jobs, she can't afford to buy the clothes she wants on her favorite stores.

What a life she has.

One of those jobs was actually not _that_ bad. She was hired to clean a small yet illustrious jewelry store, located on Vinewood near the movies, owned by the elegant French-descendent artist known by the name of Madame Diodore.

Diodore is well known to be a cocky, formalist man, proud of his assumed homosexuality that likes to complain about politics and female clothing.

Well…

He basically likes to complain about everything, particularly when is not on his intellectual or money level.

Today Calisto received a call to come earlier to work, because Madame Diodore was coming to examine her cleaning work. Like seriously? Couldn't they just tell her that he was coming to see how her work is going? Did they have to emphasize the _cleaning_ part?

Since she was still a recent worker on his store, Calisto could not protest and show her disapproval. She came earlier and five minutes of listening to Diodore complaining that he didn't like her appearance, Calisto found herself on the ground with three men screaming orders around.

Like the other two employees, she was lying down with her hands behind her head while Diodore sat on the ground, leaned against the counter with the back of his hand covering his eyes and the other to support his weight.

"Now," A robust and not very amicable loud voice spoke, ending everyone's weeping's. "If everyone cooperates, things will end up smoothly to all of us. We just want the jewels and money. You." Diodore squeaked and crawled away from the masked thief that was holding a shotgun. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah. Stay away from me you buffoon." Diodore released a too much feminine scream while his accent became more audible.

"What did you just called me?" His threatening voice suddenly subsided to a guttural laugh. "Check this one out." He bent down on one knee and laughed again. "Your accent is hilarious. Where are you from?"

"Urgh, Mon Dieu your odeur is terrible." Diodore turned his face around when the thief grabbed him by his arms and easily lifted him up.

"That is a smell of a _man_." The last word said in a low tone as he examined Diodore, as if he was enjoying a view. "A man that enjoys beautiful things, hmm."

"Boss we have everything." A man that apparently had a slow manner of speaking appeared with a huge bag on his shoulder.

"Alright." He tossed Diodore to his partner but not before sniffing the poor asshole's neck. "Tied that one and put him in the van. I'm going to tie these ones." The man said as he grabbed each of the other two employees and dragged them to the bathroom. "Shut the fuck up." He growled.

Calisto looked up and saw the other man tying her boss. She then looked from side to side and slowly started to crawl in the direction of the door.

"Hmfmfh, hmfmfh." Diodore muffled and twisted, making eye signals in direction of Calisto.

"Wh-What? Boss the girl is trying to escape. Boss."

"Ahh, where do you think you're going?" The man quickly appeared and grabbed her left ankle, pulling her to him.

Calisto screamed, and used her free leg to kick him where the sun didn't shine. The man grunted and fell on his back but still didn't let go of her. "Nice try, but i've been hit with worst. Come here." He pulled her to him. Panic washing over her, Calisto gathered all the strength she had and punched him on the mouth.

Nevertheless, to say even with a poorly executed punch, the man ended up releasing her. Calisto stumbled in the process but managed to escape. Once she reached outside, she did not scream but ran. She ran until her lungs started to hurt and her legs giving up from such speed.

She turned around the second alley and her body literally fell on its knees. She panted so intensely that she was sure her lungs would explode. '_Fuck those snobs._' She thought, leaning her head against the wall, still panting. _'Fuck Los Santos.' _

After what seemed an eternity and still tired of running, Calisto forced herself to stand up, using the wall for support. She did not notice that she had fallen in the middle of a smelly pile of garbage. "Urgh, God." She leaned against the wall and gradually started to control her breathing.

Afraid of peeking, Calisto roamed through the garbage and found a broken small mirror. She slowly approached the edge of the building and used the small mirror to make sure that was not followed.

Luckily, no one was following her and she released a sigh of relief and began to laugh nervously. She had enough of Los Santos, so it is time to pack and move out. Liberty city doesn't seem too bad compared to this. Right? "Okay." She started. "I need a taxi." Calisto cautiously left the allay and started to walk away from the path of the jewelry store.

Apparently, no one seemed to notice the robbery and she is definitely not going to the police. Those men saw her face and maybe they are a large group of gangsters or even psychopaths or God knows what the hell they really are.

"Taxi. TAXI." She ran when one stopped. "To Paleto Bay, Cascabel Ave, please." She said panting and getting away from the window.

"Geez lady you look like a ghost." The taxi driver confessed and started to drive.

Calisto looked at him and then at the streets. She wasn't in the mood for talking. All she wanted was to get away from this place as quickly as possible. "Humm, you sure live far away from here lady. I mean, do you work here? Because Cascabel is sure far away from Vinewood."

"That's none of your business. Just get me there." She answered bitterly. Gosh, the Los Santos people are sure nosy.

"I'm sorry i didn't want to upset you. What's your name?"

Calisto glared at the man and quickly tried to hide when they passed by the jewelry store. "_Shit_." She murmured when she noticed the store was closed. "Can you drive faster, please?"

"I will have to go by the Los Santos freeway." The man said and stepped on the gas.

Calisto leaned against the car seat and cleaned her sweaty face. This day can't get worst.

* * *

After two hours driving, Calisto's dim vision progressively became clear and she quickly hit the back of the driver's seat. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Ouch." He complained and rubbed his neck. "I'm taking a shortcut through Sandy Shores, miss. You asked to go faster."

Calisto took a deep breath and swallowed dryly. She felt her body desperately begging for water and rest. She leaned back on her seat and her eyes began to weight as the taxi's tires started to skid with the sand on the old road.

When the driver stopped the taxi, Calisto woke up from her trance and started to protest as she grabbed the man's shirt and began to pull it. "Hey. HEY."

"Hi sugartits." A tall man with receding dark brown hair and a lunatic face opened the car and pulled her out. She fell on the ground with a hollow sound. "You thought you could run away from me?"

Calisto couldn't find her voice. She was staring at the tall man with wide eyes. This is definitely the thief of the jewelry store. That voice is unmistakable. "Sorry for taking so long, Trevor. She was giving me a hard time." The supposedly "taxi driver" spoke behind the man, rubbing his hands and nodding in excitement.

"Huh_, hard time _eh?" The man called Trevor sniffed and tilted his head to the side, his hands squeezing into fists. "How old are you?" He asked serious.

…..

"Lost your voice?"

…..

"She didn't tell me her name."

"Shut up Ron." He slightly turned his head to the side and then focused his eyes on her. "So, are you going to tell me your age or not?"

"25." She brought her fist to her heart.

"Hm. You look younger." He admitted and gestured to a young man with dreadlocks. "Thirsty?"

"Y-Yes." Her voice was really smooth and low. She was afraid if she took her eyes off him or even move, he would attack her.

"Me too." He took the water bottle from the young man's hand and started to drink. "Welcome to Sandy Shores. The place of your dreams. Where are you from?"

…..

"Ehhh, the silent type, aren't we?"

"You are the thief."

"And you're the one who punched me in the mouth." His eyes possessed something demoniac and uncontrollable.

"I…I…" She couldn't form a proper sentence. This man scared her to death.

"Well." He closed the taxi door leisurely. "Since you now know my name and saw our faces. "He smiled and excitedly exclaimed."YOU GUESSED." Calisto quivered with fear as he opened his arms. "You're going to spend a few days with us."

"N-No. I-I can't. I-!"

"Relax cupcake. We are not going to allow anything to happen to you. You're safe with us. With me." He stretched his hand. "Come on. You're dehydrated."

She started to hyperventilate as the three men started to laugh. "I can't. I-I promise i won't tell anyone about you. I-I swear." Calisto did what the most rational thing her mind screamed to. She picked up a handful of sand, threw it against at his face, and made a run for it.

She heard him growl and curse under his breath. "Boss she's getting away." The young man pointed a finger at her. She only managed to cross the road, when Trevor harshly pulled her to him and hoisted her up.

"Let me go you sick bastard." She hit her fists on his back as he angrily responded.

"You pushing your luck, sugartits. You don't wanna know my bad side." He was right. She didn't doubt he had a worst side of him, but she couldn't just stand still and allow him to do what he wanted with her.

* * *

After two weeks of being held hostage with Diodore by this brute, Calisto gritted her teeth as she swept the yard. She had to share a small futon with the arrogant and not to mention that she practically does all the work alone. "Urgh. This sun is killing my skin." He complained, relaxing on a beach chair and using an old newspaper as a fan.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bucket. She is still skeptical of how no one missed Diodore. Did the surveillance cameras record the robbery? What happened to the other two employees? As she made her way inside the trailer, Calisto opened the door and went straight to the sink. "You can use the hose outside." She jolted at the sound of his annoyed voice. "It's there for a purpose."

"I…I….the hose is-!" She looked to the ground as he passed by her and took a beer from the fridge. "What will happen to us?"

"What?" He stopped drinking and blinked, as he was trying to brush away the effects of the nap. "Who are you?"

She turned the water off and was about to leave when he called and pointed a finger at her bucket. "That will be your shower bucket. For you only. The French guy can shower here."

"Huh? W-Why does he have to shower inside and i have to use a bucket?"

"You asking too much questions. Now get out." He waved and made his way to his room but then stopped at her side and smirked. "You do need a shower by the way."

Calisto prevented herself to sigh deeply. This man is insane, unpredictable and scary as hell. When she opened the door, a strange looking woman with red hair, a piercing on the left nose, dressed in an open dark green shirt with a red bra and denim skirt with black torn stockings, stood at the entrance, rubbing the back of her hand. "Trevor?" She called, ignoring Calisto.

"Ashley baby." He appeared with his arms open. "Come in." She felt his hand squeezing her upper arm and pushing her to the side. The water almost spilled.

"Y-You're not busy?" She asked taking his hand.

"I'm never busy when business is calling. You get out." He pushed Calisto off the house and closed the door.

"_Fucking asshole_." She murmured and stuck her tongue at the door.

"Why did you take so long?" Diodore asked in annoyance. "I'm thirsty."

"Go inside and drink." She answered bitterly.

"You better be careful of how you speak to me. Hey, don't ignore." He started to stalk her. "Calisto. AH"

"I'm not working for you anymore, you snob wuss." She turned around furiously and hid her bucket behind a wooden broken table. "I knew i should never have come to this horrible place."

* * *

Calisto and Diodore were hugging each other while shaking at the same time. That woman appeared in the middle of the afternoon and she's still inside. "What is he doing?" He asked while biting his lip to prevent it to continue to quiver.

"What do you think?"

"Eww that's so dégoûtant." He turned his head to the side. She rubbed her cold nose on Diodore's cheek. "Mon Dieu. I can hear them."

"Wan-t Want me to stab your ears?" She grunted as a breeze of cold air blew on them.

"YES." They heard his muffling voice. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL."

"Urgh." They said as they brought their heads closer. Trying to grasp as much heat, they could from each other. "We're going to die."

"Speak for yourself. I am t-too much important t-to die." Diodore said as he squeaked.

Calisto looked up at the door. That monster had the shed key inside. Sometimes he would let them sleep on his trailer and other times on their magnificent super smelly with no living conditions shed. "It m-must be 1 am."

"That wo-woman ha-has no taste i-in fashion." He breathed out, gritting his teeth, putting his cold hands under Calisto's shirt.

She yelped and glared at him. They used more of the moonlight source than his trailer. "T-Take it o-off."

"Your skin is nice." He hid his face on her neck.

Calisto rolled her eyes. She had no sympathy for this French pompous crybaby. "I'll see you tomorrow for your appointment." Trevor said as Ashley left his house, adjusting underneath her skirt, what they both perceived her panties.

"Hey sunflowers." He called as he sat on the bench. "Come here." They both looked up and made their way to Trevor. He pulled out a crack pipe and lit it. "You" He pointed to Diodore. "Futon, you…Go unclog the toilet." He puffed the smoke. "NOW."

Calisto rolled her eyes and went immediately inside."_Fucking redneck_."

"Futon." Diodore smiled and ran towards it. "Oh….The smell. And what's that?"

"It's called jizz baby." Trevor smacked his ass making Diodore yelp and move away from him. "I like to keep hitting the spot until drips out." He followed the French with his eyes.

Calisto stopped her tracks when Trevor placed both his hands on her shoulder. Bringing his mouth to her lips. "Next time you call me redneck, i'm going to cut you in pieces. Yeah kitten? HM?"

Calisto nodded rapidly.

"HM?"

"Okay." She said as he pulled her chin to him. "Okay."

"Good, now let me take a piss before you do your work."

"Can't i unclog it before you do it? It will only spill off and get the ground dirtier."

"What do you think you're here for?" He said, pulling his pants all the way down.

"Oh." She quickly turned around.

"What's wrong? Never saw a penis before?"

…..

"Hey. I'm talking to you."

"Yes." She nodded, still with her back facing him.

"Look at mine. Look."

"I rather not."

"Whatever it's your loss." He spat and left the bathroom. "All yours."

Calisto grimaced and avoided a successful cough of disgust. She didn't want to turn around and see what she would be spending hours to do.

"AH!"

The muffled scream of Diodore and Trevor's joke's started to fade in her ears. '_Should have stayed in my place._'

* * *

**A/n: **Had this one for about 4 years. Hidden under many folds of uncompleted chapters. I just wanted to say that i will try to be more active and continue to write. Hope this one wasn't shitty since i had to find a way to remember how this would have been, if i had completed it back then. Review if you want. Btw Diodore is life. Just saying.

Thanks for your time.


End file.
